Last Night
by Fidomom
Summary: Brady must say good-bye to Chloe on her final night in Salem before she leaves for NYC and Juilliard. Please read and review. Thanks.


Disclaimer: The following fiction is loosely based on characters currently owned and operated by the producers and writers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. I claim no affiliation. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.  
  
Last Night  
by Fidomom  
  
"Chloe."  
She turned to look at him,  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't go yet."  
She tried to read his intentions in his troubled blue eyes.  
"Okay. Why don't you want me to go yet?"  
Brady swallowed past a lump of emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.  
"I ... it's just that ... ah hell ... don't you want to stay? Don't you want to spend time together before you take off for New York?"  
She frowned in confusion.  
"Brady you make it sound like once I leave we won't see eachother anymore. Haven't we promised that we would see each other often?"  
He nodded never breaking his gaze.  
"Yes. Still ... it's just ... well I mean you leaving Salem ... leaving me ... it was always something that was going to happen sometime in the future and now it's like happening tomorrow morning. If you don't want to stay that's okay I was just hoping you would. I was hoping we could ... oh nevermind. I'm being ridiculous."  
Chloe moved in closer and touched his arm,  
"What is it, Brady? Why do you seem so out of sorts suddenly about me leaving? This is what you wanted for me as much as I wanted it for myself ... isn't it?"  
He was immediately contrite,  
"Of course I did- I do! Chloe you deserve this! You have been through so much to finally reach this threshold ... you are hours away from beginning the realisation of your life long dream and I really am happy for you and proud of you ... but I have to admit that I'm also feeling things I hadn't counted on."  
She smiled past a welling up of emotion in her eyes.  
"Like what?"  
He shrugged shaking his head,  
"I don't know if these feelings even have a name. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay in Salem and eat BLT's with me and drop by my loft and my office and go for rides in the jeep with me and listen to music with me and hang out with me and laugh with me and argue with me and kiss me and make love with me. Okay see as I'm talking I realise that what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to miss you ... maybe even more than I thought. Diva, I love you. I know we agreed to try a long-distance relationship ..."  
Chloe's eyes moved rapidly back and forth as she looked into his eyes.  
"Have you changed your mind, Brady? Do you want your freedom afterall? Do you want to be free to date?"  
His eyes widened,  
"No! No, Chloe, of course not! All I was trying to say is that I made it sound like loving each other long-distance would be easier than it will be. I wish I could hold you right now and make love to you and freeze time for us indefinitely."  
She snuggled into his warm body,  
"Do you doubt our love? Do you think we can't do this?"  
He swam inside her sapphire pools,  
"No, I don't doubt our love. Not even close. I know we can do this and we will and when you are finished at Juilliard I will head up the NY Basic Black offices and we won't be apart anymore. That isn't what is bothering me."  
She kissed his lips softly,  
"Then tell me please Brady what is troubling you?"  
His eyes filled with tears that refused to spill,  
"Knowing I won't ever make love to you in this bed ever again. Knowing that the loft will miss you. It'll be so empty here. This is our last night here together, Chloe and I don't want you to go back to the Wesley's tonight. For once ... on this night, our last night here, I want you to stay and make love ... all night. Please say you'll stay Diva. Stay and watch the sunrise with me."  
Chloe gave Brady an indulgent, understanding smile.  
"Sounds perfect. I'm just going to call Craig and Nancy to inform them that I'm not coming home tonight. I don't want them to worry. Keep my place warm I'll be right back."  
Brady smiled and rolled over to what he'd come to think of as her side of the bed. He pressed his face into the pillow she'd been laying on and inhaled. Her lingering scent filled his senses and touched his heart with a bittersweet tenderness~Oh Diva this is our last night ... please God help us make this night last forever ... if only in the memory of our hearts.~  
He looked up as she crested the top of the stairs and his heart began to take freeze frame pictures. He held out his arms and she crawled back into bed with him.  
"Mmmm, you kept my side of the bed nice and toasty warm! I love you Brady. I'm glad you asked me to stay."  
He kissed her tenderly,  
"I'm glad you said yes. I love you so much Chloe. We have so much to look forward to, so many happy memories and special times to look back on, too.This is our last night here and I want only this moment. All too soon time will once again demand our attention but for now let's make this night last and last."  
In answer she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself over to him, to their love, to their last night in the loft together.  
  
A/N: I didn't want to put THE END because it isn't but I'm not intending to add on to this story either so I'll be entirely unconventional ....  
  
PAUSE 


End file.
